The King and the Freak
by Queen Mufasa94
Summary: My sequal to the Prince and the freak. Alakay comes ack home knocked up with simaba's cubs. Will she be Simba's true queen or is Nala on the throne to stay and will one of her cubs turn out like her or normal. Don't own nothing but my OCS. PLEASE R&R thank you
1. Spilling the beans

**Sexyshewolf here, with my sequel to The Prince and the Freak so enjoy and r&r.**

The King and the Freak

Chapter 1: Spilling the beans

=ALAKAY=

It been months since I left Simba and the pride. My belly has grown really large. Rafiki comes and cheeks on my every week and says that I have a week to go. As I was thinking about what I'm going to do I heard someone call my name. I stretched and walked out if the cave and saw two teen lions, one male and the other female.

"Alakay" yelled the female once she spotted me

I looked at her and the male and smile these young lions are the cubs I help Sarabi raise.

"Alex, Malka" I shouted

We embraced once they came over.

"How did you know where to find me?" I asked them

"We saw you run of when Simba came back" said Malka

"Yea so we told mom what happened and she agree for us to find you" Alex explained

I sighed and took a moment to look at these teens. Alex has a dark brown mane growing. Malka looks like a female Mufasa but her build is like Nala's and her ears are all dark brown.

"Auntie Cali is worry about you too" said Malka knocking me out of my thoughts.

"Mother" I whispered

I got to see mother and tell her that she's going to be a grandmother and Sarabi too.

"Okay" I said

Malka and Alex roared in happlyness. When we got back I was greeted by mother.

"Alakay" she shouted as she nuzzled me

"Mother I missed you so much" I said nuzzling back

We pulled away and I could feel her hazel eyes on my sollwon belly.

"Dear are you…"

"Yes mother I'm pregnant" I said

"By who?" asked mother and Sarabi

"Alakay"

We turned and saw the new king of Pride Rock and his also very swollen belly queen.

"Well look who returned" said Nala

I growled and I wasn't the only one that did that. Alex, Malka, Mother, Sarabi and even Sarafina.

"Nala that's no way to treat my friend" growled Simba

"But...but" Nala tried to say something but was lost of words

"Alakay may not be your friend but she's mine and my brother and sister's. So get use to seeing her around" roared before storming off.

I smiled at the retreating form of Simba. Nala glared at me before she too stormed off.

"So who is the father of our grand cub?" mother asked once she walked to my side

I looked around and saw Sarafina, another teenage lion, Malka, Alex, mother and Sarabi gather around me in a circle and I was in the middle.

I sighed and replied softly but so everyone could hear,

"Simba"


	2. Giving Birth

The King and the Freak

Chapter 2: Giving Birth

=ALAKAY=

A week came and I'm in labor. It was pouring down raining when I gave birth. Everyone was happy about the birth. When I told them who the father was they were happy for me, mostly Sarabi and mother.

"Push" Sarabi shouted

"Arrggg!"

Everything went quiet but that didn't last long because the cave was full of cries.

"My grandson is so beautiful" cried Sarabi

Mother gave me the cub and smiled. I licked the cub clean and saw that he looks just like his father.

"What's his name dear?" Sarabi asked

"Ludacris"

Mother and Sarabi gasped and asked "why"

"Simple because the love I have for his father is _absurd; ridiculous; crazy_." I cried

Mother and Sarabi looked at one another and they hugged me.

"Arrgggg!" I cried from pain

Mother looked at me worried and asked "what's wrong?"

"In….labor again" I shouted

About an hour later I gave birth to another normal boy. This one looks like a male Sarabi.

"He's beautiful also" mother said nuzzling me

"What's his name?" Malka asked

"Neil"

"Well they're beautiful none the less" Malka said with a smile

I smiled and said "yea my beautiful boys" as I licked my sons' heads. The only problem is will they be normal.

**Ok chapter two done, sorry if I didn't have a meaning for Neil. I like the actor from how I met your mother so that's where I got that name from hope you all enjoy and review. Look out for chapter three.**


	3. You're the father

The King and the Freak

Chapter 3: "You're the father"

=ALAKAY=

It's been a week since I gave birth. Ludacris and Neil's eyes have opened. Ludacris has my midnight blue eyes and Neil has his father's reddish brown eyes. I need to tell Simba that I gave birth to his cubs, but how? I heard a lot of noise outside the cave I stay in that not far away from Pride Rock. I walked out and saw all the pride lands animals gather at the bottom of Pride Rock. I looked up and saw Rafiki thrust a golden cub in the sky. I smiled cause in the sun was Mufasa. Somehow I felt I strong breeze come my way and ruff up my mane. I looked back at the cub and saw Simba and Nala nuzzled the cub. I sighed and turned around and went back in. I lay down by my sons and close my eyes, joining them in the land of dreams.

"Alakay"

I opened my eyes and looked up and I smiled a really big smiled.

"Simba"

He smiled and I smiled back even wider.

"How did you know where to find me?" I asked quietly so not to wake my cubs up.

Simba smiled and said "Your mother and my mother told me"

My eyes grew wide and I growled under my breathe. I thought I made them promised to not tell Simba where I was until I'm ready to tell him. I guess today is the day.

"I didn't know you were pregnant?"

I shooked my head and said "Yea, I gave birth a week ago"

Simba looked down at the cubs and asked "So, who's their father?"

My eyes grew really wide and I snapped. I stud up and growled "Are you stupid, who do you think is the father, SIMBA"

I could see that he was taken back from the raise of my voice, but I didn't care.

"You're the only male I ever mated with" I growled

"I mean..."

"Yes Simba you are the father" I said quietly this time because the cubs woke up.

"They're are beautiful"

"They look like you and Sarabi" I told him as I bathed the cubs

Simba shooked his head asked "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know, my heart was broken and I guess I didn't want the same fate for my sons"

"Simba"

Simba and I turned to the entrance of my cave and saw Nala.

"What are you doing here and with that?"

I growled at her and stud up and was about to say something but what Nala said next shocked me and Simba.


	4. A New Queen

The King and the Freak

Chapter 4: A New Queen

=ALAKAY=

"What did you just say?" I got in Nala's face

"Those stupid, dumb useless animals are…"

I didn't let her finished her sentence because my paw meet with her face face claws out. Nala growled and we fought till Simba pounced on Nala and growled in her face.

"I can't believe you would say something like that and to attack the mother of my cubs" Simba roared

Nala was shooked and scared; I could see it in her blue eyes.

"What?" Nala asked looking at my cubs

I noticed it and jumped in the middle and growled.

Simba walked over and stud between us and told Nala "Alakay and I mated before I made you my queen. I was wrong doing it, but now I realize how wrong I really was."

"Simba what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I made a wrong choice for my queen" Simba said looking at Nala then he turned and nuzzled me. Simba turned back to Nala and said "I was wrong to pick a queen when I already found one"

"What! But that's a freak" Nala yelled

"So, she may not look like most queens but I love her none the less and after everything she been thru she still walk with her head held high" Simba said to Nala

"So you're braking up with me?"

Simba said nothing and picked up Neil and motion with his head to pride rock then he walked out of the cave. I smiled at Nala and picked up Ludacris and followed Simba to pride rock.

Many eyes were on me, but I didn't care. Once we got to the cave entrance Simba put Neil down and I put Ludacris down. Simba then went to the peck and roared. Moments later the kingdom animals and the pride were gather around.

"I'm sorry to take you all away from your lives, but there's a matter that needs to be handled. I'm dethroning Nala as my queen and my new queen; is Alakay"

The animals cheered and the pride roared. Simba called me to come stand next to him. So I gave the cubs to their grandmother and walked other to their father. Simba roared then he looked at me, I smiled and roared, then me and Simba roared together. After I was crowned the queen we went to Sarabi and mother and told them we're going away for a bit.

"That sounds nice, but you can't go with the cubs" mother said as she saw me pick up Ludacris

"But who will feed them if we don't"

"Nala" Simba said

"But you know as well I as do that she isn't going to do that" I said

"I will make her" Alex said coming over with another teen lion, Mheetu. A dark tawny lion with a mild brown mane growing and apple green eyes.

"Thanks" I said nuzzling Alex and Mheetu in their manes.

"Alright come on Alakay"

I laughed at Simba as he tried to rush me. I said my byes and me and Simba were off the jungle for another romantic time.


	5. Outlander Trouble

The King and the Freak

Chapter 5: Outlander Trouble

=ALAKAY=

A month later after Simba and I went away our cubs has grown. Ludacris has a golden tuff on his head just like his father when he was his age. Neil has a dark brown tuff on is head like me when I was his age. They have also got along with their sister, Kiara. Nala has found a new mate, Aslan. Aslan is dark brown with a black mane and also blue eyes. When we found him he was pretty beaten up. He had scares everywhere. But he healed beautifully.

"Mom!"

I shook my head to knock the thoughts out and looked down at my oldest.

"Can Kiara, Neil and me go play?"

I took a moment to think, but Ludacris knocked out of thoughts.

"Dad already gave us the speech about strangers and the outsiders" Ludacris said

I nodded and said "Have fun"

Ludacris and his siblings ran off down the rocky steps without any other word.

"Stay on the mark I made for you" I heard Simba shout

I smiled and chuckled at him and just before I could say anything we heard another chuckled, we turned and saw Nala.

"Good morning your highnesses" Nala said as she came over and we head butted each other.

Over the month I and Nala have become the best of friends. The older lionesses say that she had a dream that the kings of the past told her that she will have an unpretty fate if she doesn't act right. So from then we have become real close, as even sisters maybe.

"Well I'll leave you two alone" Simba said as he went off to do the morning patrol

Nala, Sarabi, Malka, Sarafina, mother and I were bathing in the sun and talking.

"Girls"

We all stopped laughing and looked at Nala.

"I'm pregnant"

We were all shooked, but not me I knew it was coming. As much mating she and Aslan has been doing, but I have a serest to tell also.

"Girls"

They looked at me and just when I was about to tell them Zazu came in.

"My queen, Master Simba has requested you and some lionesses. There cubs are in danger"

I roared to let the lionesses I was with to follow me. We ran to a clearing where we saw Simba roar in a dark brown cub's face. I looked at the cub closely and he had green eyes and a darker brown tuff on his head. I actually remind me of…Aslan.

"Zira" I heard my husband snarled

What Zira…I looked up from the cubs to the lioness that tried to pounce on Simba till she saw me and the others.

"Zira" Nala and I snarled

"Well look it's the freak" laughed Zira

Nala cringed and Simba roared "How dear you speak to my mate like that, now get out"

"Your mate hun, well we will meet again, but before I go I think I should introduce you all to my son, Kovu. He was paw chosen by Scar to become king" Zira said glaring at Simba

"Get out or you won't make it out alive" I snarled

Zira smirked and picked up Kovu and left back to the outlands. I Picked up Ludacris and Neil while Simba picked up Kiara. I knew Simba was going to give her a talk, so I took the boys home. When Simba and Kiara come home I will take them all out and talk to them.


	6. Great Queens and Kings of the past

The King and the Freak

Chapter 6: Great Queens and Kings of the past

=ALAKAY=

When Kiara and Simba got back I took her and the boys out to the very spot Mufasa took Simba and me the night after the hyena chase.

"Why are we here mother" Neil asked

I lie down and motion for the cubs to do so also. Kiara and Neil lay down in front of me while Ludacris was on my back.

"I broung you here cause your grandfather broung your father and me here after we got in trouble"

"You and dad got in trouble" Kiara asked her reddish brown eyes lit up

I nodded and said "Your mother too, but she was told to go home"

The cubs nodded so I continued; "When we were your age we were told not to go to an elephant grave yard. But we went anyway. We were almost killed by hyenas until your grandfather came and save us just in time too."

"Wow, mother what did grandfather Mufasa do?" asked Ludacris

"Well he took me and your father here and told us that, being brave doesn't mean you go looking for trouble. Trouble must come to you for you to be really brave."

"I guess we screwed up this time" Ludacris said

"Great kings are born from their mistakes" I said with wisdom

The cubs smiled and I finished my speech; "he also told us that if you ever feel alone look to the stars, the great kings…"

I looked at Kiara and she looked at me and we smiled when I finished saying "and queens of the past are up there looking down on us from those stars..."

I looked back up to the stars and said "and so will we"

When we got home the cubs went in the cave while I stayed out for a bit. I sat at the peck of pride rock when Simba walked over and sat by me.

"So how did it go?"

"Well"

"So what are your thoughts on that outlander cub…?"

"Kovu"

"Yea"

"He's not as evil you think he is to be"

With that said I nuzzled my mate's cheek and walked in the cave leave him to his thoughts.


	7. Pregnant Again and Birth

The King and the Freak

Chapter 7: Pregnant Again and Birth

=ALAKAY=

The next morning I was walking with Simba while I all of a certain I felt sick. I ran and throw up in a nearby bush.

"Are you ok?" Simba asked me

I looked up at him and said "Simba there's something I got to tell you"

"What is love?"

I nuzzled him and said "I'm pregnant again"

He smiled and we nuzzled each other.

When we got back home the pride was gathering outside the birthing cave and Aslan was pacing.

"Arrgg"

"Nala" I shouted as I ran up the rocky steps and in the cave to Nala's side

There in Nala's arms were two dark brown cubs.

"I'm glad…you…here" Nala said between pants and grunts

I smiled and nuzzled her head. Two hours past and Nala gave birth to two cubs, one was tawny like his mother and the other was a sunset brown.

"They are beautiful" I said

"Thanks" Nala said before she started bathing her cubs

"What are their names?" I asked picking up a dark brown cub

"The first boy who you have is Aiden, the other brown cub is China, the tawny one is Xavier and the last one is Jermira" Nala told me

"Those are beautiful names" I said with a smile

I spent a couple of minutes more with Nala until I left to let Nala and Aslan have some time alone. Two weeks past and the cub's eyes have opened. Aiden and Xavier have teal eyes. China and Jermira has Aslan and Nala's rich blue eyes. Another week went y and it was time for me to give birth.

"Arrggg"

"I'm here for you, Alakay" Nala said nuzzling my head

"Thanks" I said breathing heavy

Three hours later I gave birth to a golden cub and what was rare her eyes were already open. I pray she didn't turn out like me, but as I finished bathing her I saw that she had a reddish tuff growing on her head.

"Alakay...I'm"

"Nala don't, I will protect her so she won't have to have the life I had"

Nala smiled and asked "what's her name"

I looked at my new cub and saw she had the rarest of blue eyes. It was rich and light, but deep like she can read right thru you.

"Nadir, for she is rare and my precious gift"

Just I hope Simba feels the same.


	8. I'm Not Your Father and Past Returns

**I'm happy that I have 30 reviews. Hope you all like this chapter, enjoy and thank you for R&R.**

The King and the Freak

Chapter 8: I'm not your father and Past Returns

=ALAKAY=

When Simba came in I was scared of what he might say or try to do. He was smiling and when he came over he was still smiling.

"I know she's different but I love the same as she was normal"

I sighed and Simba asked "what's wrong?"

"I thought you would react to her like my father did me"

Simba nuzzled me and said "I'm not your father"

I smiled and we nuzzled our daughter.

A month later all the cubs was running around. Xavier and Nadir became best friends so has Ludacris and Jermira. Neil and China are also really good friends. I smiled everything has come in to play. I now am looking at Kiara and Nadir play from a nearby rock. Kiara and Nadir are also best friends and is very close.

"Amazing how they grow?"

I turned and saw Simba and said "Yea"

We nuzzled once last time before he went on portal.

"Dear" I heard my mother's voice

Mother's once bright fur has gotten darker. Grey almost everywhere. I was going to day something when Zazu came in.

"My queen, intruder in the pride lands"

"Where's Simba?" I asked

"On his way"

"Alright I'll gather some lionesses"

I roared and ran into the savanna with mother, Sarabi, Sarafina, Nala, Malka, Alex and Mheetu following.

At the watering hole was a small group of lions and lionesses.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my lands?" I growled

A light brown male around my age. He had a dark brown reddish mane came up and said "My name is Winston and my kingdom was burned down..."

Before he could finish "So you want to stay in my pride?"

The male nodded I was about to say something when Simba walked up, but stopped next to my mother and Sarabi.

"I let you stay on judgment" I said and walked away

As I was walking I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard a farmiler name that hunts me in my dreams.

"You okay Uncle Roscoe"


	9. An Over Do Reunion

**I thank all you for reviewing, please continue thank you. **

The King and the Freak

Chapter 9: an over do reunion

=ALAKAY=

I turned around and asked "What did you just say"

Winston looked at me and asked "What do you mean?"

"You just said 'Uncle Roscoe' am I right" I growled

Before Winston could say anything a dark brown lion with a reddish brown and grey mane came over and asked "What's going on here?"

"And who the hell are you" I growled

"Rei"

I roared and the new lions looked alarmed so did my pride. Simba came running over asking "what's wrong?"

"Wait there's two kings?" asked a light beige lion with a dark grey and mild brown mane

"No only one" Simba said

"Then if there's one then…" Winston said trying putting everything together

Simba sighed and said "forgive my mate"

The light beige lion was tooken back and asked "your mate, you're gay?"

"No, this is my Queen Alakay"

All the lions and one lioness looked up once Simba told them my name. A light beige and grey lioness came over and looked me in my eyes.

"Alakay is that really you"

I said nothing

"It's me your grandma Ava"

The moment she said that I had flash back;

'_Get out of here Roscoe or it will be your life'_

"Grandma!" I shouted as we hugged

Mother came over and hugged grandma too.

Simba was looking at so I told him "these lions here are my father and uncle that wanted me died"

"And I'm sorry for that" my father, Roscoe said trying to hug me

Simba nodded and said "You were bastards for treating her like you did, but I thank you"

My father and uncle and even me looked at him like he was crazy.

"You thank them?" I asked feeling a little hurt

"Yea because if they never did what they did I would never have met you" Simba replied nuzzling me

I looked at my father and said "Come on there's some cubs I want you to meet"

My grandma and father smiled. Father, Simba and me walked side by side talking. As we walked I thought to myself

"Now how am I going to tell this story to my cubs that are too young to hear it?"


	10. Truth is out

The King and the Freak

Chapter10: Truth is out

=ALAKAY=

"So what, you want us to except them in our lives after what they done and tried to do and what they done" Ludacris growled

I just got finished telling the pride and my cubs partly of my tell.

"Ludacris" I scolded

"No…well I'm not I theta them" and Ludacris ran off

I sighed and ran after him. I found him near the desert and pride land border.

"I'm sorry mother" Ludacris said once I sat next to him

I could tell he was on the verge of crying so I pulled him close and said "It's ok, I understand I didn't expect you to be happy but it seems like they changed so it wouldn't hurt to give it a try"

"But what if they try something?"

"Then we can chew them out"

We laughed for a bit before going home. Weeks past and one of my cubs had been getting along with their great uncle and grandfather. Nadir and Ludacris and the other paw not so much. They don't trust them very much and I can't blame them. I am now sitting on the very top of Pride Rock.

"Alakay"

"Yea"

Simba sat next to me and he said "Zazu said you wanted to see me"

"Yes you need to figure out who's going to be the next ruler in a couple of months Ludacris, Neil and Kiara are going to be young adults."

Its true Ludacris, Neil and Kiara are teens while their younger siblings are one step behind. Kiara is a beautiful teen that looks like Nala but with Simba's golden brown pelt and reddish brown eyes. Ludacris has a reddish brown mane growing and is looking like Simba's twin but with my midnight blue eyes. Neil has a dark brown mane growing. He looks like Simba and Ludacris' twin but he has Simba's reddish brown eyes and Sarabi's dark beige pelt.

"I know but who to choose" Simba said knocking me out of my thoughts

I smiled and whispered in his ear before walking down Pride Rock,

"Have a talk"


	11. The Talk and The Hunt

The King and the Freak

Chapter 11: The Talk and The Hunt

=ALAKAY=

Kiara and her older brothers are now young adults. Simba haven't talked to them yet so I'm going to do it myself. I sating on top of Pride Rock waiting for my sons and Kiara.

"Mother, you wanted to see us?"

I turned my head and saw Ludacris and his younger siblings coming up behind him.

"Yes we need to talk"

They sat around me I started "I'm not sure how to say this, but how do you feel about being king and queen"

"I don't want to be queen" said Kiara

"You don't?" I asked

Kiara nodded and Neil said "me neither, I think the land should be ruled by Ludacris and Nadir"

Ludacris joined in and said "I wanted mind sharing the throne with my little sister and her mate. It will be a tradition."

"I agree, I will talk to your father early in the morning before Kiara's hunt"

The next morning I woke up Simba and told him to follow me.

"Why so early?"

I smiled and said "we need to talk"

Simba sat next to me and me continued "I talked to our oldest children about the throne"

Simba smiled and asked "what did they say?"

"Neil and Kiara didn't want the throne"

"Ok, so we got our heirs"

"Actually it's heirs"

Simba looked confused and asked "what do you mean?"

"Neil came up with this idea that Ludacris and Nadir could would together with their mates and Ludacris said it could be tradition" I told my mate

Simba smiled and said "we will tell the pride right before Kiara go her hunt"

The pride gather around in two lines at the bottom of Pride Rock. Me and Simba sat next together and he roared to the pride's attention.

"Before my oldest daughter goes on her hunt. I have an aounocemnt" Simba said

"Our oldest son, Ludacris and our daughter, Nadir will be the next rulers of the Pride Lands along with their mates" I finished

I looked over to my son and his girl friend Jermira nuzzling. They have become really close of the past months. I looked over to Nadir who had a not so happy face. I made a vow that after Kiara goes off on her hunt, I will talk to her. A couple of minutes later Kiara came down the row of lions and lionesses. Me and Simba bid her Farwell and she was off. I prayed that she would be ok.

**Ok so I'm done with chapter 11. I still have writer's block, this just came out of nowhere, I guess the more I see reviews it moderates me. I hope you all enjoyed it, Please continued to R&R. Thank You! **


End file.
